Carry Me Home
by Clarice Vanilla-Sugar
Summary: Bella's parents were brutally murdered by someone they considered a friend. She was supposed to be killed as well but wasn't. She's in the WPP now and is pretty much mute. Can a certain someone change that? AH. Canon Pairings. Maybe a little OOC.


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful and amazing Stephenie Meyer. I do NOT own anything to do with Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter One: How it Started

I couldn't remember a better or worse day. Coming home from cheerleading practice, I was feeling good. Sure our football team wasn't the greatest, but the cheerleaders always put on a good show for the fans that actually showed up. And during competitions, we always seemed to return home with a trophy that was either almost as tall as or taller than our shortest team mate, me. I stand at about 5 foot 2 inches and weighed maybe a hundred and three pounds on a day where I feel bloated. Yes, I'm small and I've heard all the jokes about it.

But walking into the door of my home, I got one of those bad feelings. Not the bad feeling most teenagers get when they know their parents know they've gotten in trouble. I'm not going to deny it, I was that goody two shoes the bad to the bone people found annoying. I usually didn't have to deal with those kinds of people though because I took all honors classes. Yes, I am smart. I tried my best to shake the feeling though and continue on to my room to get a jump start on my homework before dinner.

As dinner rolled around, the feeling got harder and harder to shake. It was like a tea kettle getting ready to whistle. It made homework harder. I decided it'd be best just to put the rest of it off until after dinner, it wouldn't take me too long hopefully.

I bounced down the steps and looking back, I probably should have made my way down silently and not so loudly. It makes me wonder if that would change anything though. Probably not. It had been confusing not to be able to smell anything but then figured we were having leftovers. I really didn't like leftovers, the food always tasted old. I'd still eat it though just so my mom wouldn't have to make something new. Upon reaching the last step, I froze. It was dark inside the house and quiet. Dead quiet. This was super odd especially since by now, pretty much all the downstairs lights were on, my dad would be watching some sports rerun, and my mom would try to be getting my dad to pay attention to what she was saying.

As quietly as I could, I fumbled around looking for the light switch. I reached it in no time but when I went to turn it on, the lights failed to come on. I tried to look around but it was too dark. I stumbled to the kitchen where we always kept a drawer full of stuff we might need in an emergency and pulled out one of the flash lights turning it on. I spun around and looked every which way.

"Mom? Dad?" My voice was shake-y but whose wouldn't be when they had absolutely no idea what was going on?

I wish we had an erase button so I could forget what I saw next. In a puddle of their own blood, laid my mom on one side of the coffee table and my dad, in his chair. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out. Nothing. I knew I was shaking, too. What are you supposed to do when things like this happen?

Suddenly, something grabbed me from behind and the scream finally came out, loud and I swear it could've broken glass. I started kicking my legs blindly to hopefully stop whoever it was holding me.

"Bella, Bella. It's okay. It's me." I stopped upon hearing the voice and turned to face my parents friend and our neighbor. I started to relax but the bad feeling I had stayed with me. Then I noticed it, the thing that gave him away. There was blood. Blood on his shirt, a small speck or two on his face, and then the fact that the back of my shirt felt wet. I was looking at a guy my parents had trusted, that I had trusted, yet he seemed like a completely different person now, like I hadn't known him for most of my life.

"You- You..." I couldn't find the words though. Instead I did the first thing that came to mind and brought my knee up to his groin. He immediately let go of me and I started to scramble away, tripping over the leg of the other chair in our family room. I could feel him grab my ankle and I screamed again. I didn't want to die. There were so many things I still wanted and felt like I needed to do. "No!" I screamed as he pulled me by my ankle back towards him.

"Shut up you little brat." I could feel the tears running down my face as I looked back at the guy I thought I knew so well. His eyes were wild as he looked me over, up and down. "Such a shame to let a pretty thing like you go to waste." His hand cupped my face and I jerked my head away only to have him grab my face harshly back toward him. His lips crashed into mine and I tried to fight him. He was strong though. I struggled though still. I didn't want this to be the end of me. He started ripping ripping off my clothes with one hand and I could hear him fumbling around with his pants. I was definitely crying harder now, tears coming faster.

I don't really remember much after. I do know that he did... enter me. The police showed up because someone who had been walking by had heard my screams and I am forever in debt to them, but the thing is, I don't know who. They kept me in the hospital for a couple days then finally sent me to another state, another city. Forks, Washington to be exact. I was being placed under the watchful eye of some agent or whatever and his wife. James was still out there because he left when he first heard the sirens coming apparently. He had planned to kill me, too, so in order to keep me safe, they were hiding me. They were trying to get me to talk, but I didn't want to talk. I flinched away from any man who tried to touch me, sometimes I even flinched away from the women.

This is how it all started.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for reading the first chapter! I hoped you liked it and would really enjoy reading your feedback so review please. Please don't criticize too heavily. I know I'm not the greatest out there._


End file.
